A Matter of Trust
by PrismBoss
Summary: Sometimes, a choice can change history. A choice in life, in ideology or even in a simple direction. For Lelouch Vi Britannia, his choice was simply a matter of trust.


**A Matter of Trust: A Code Geass AU Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**Change of Plans**

Kallen snapped back into reality.

What happened? Had she been daydreaming? She couldn't remember what she'd been thinking about.

She noticed a boy standing in front of her. He was Britannian, about her age, with raven-black hair and deep purple eyes. He was watching her intently. Had they been talking? Or had he walked up to her while she was staring off into space? If such was the case, she might as well ask what he wanted.

"Um…" She began, in the feeble, innocent way of speaking she always used when at school. "Did you want something?"

"No." He said curtly. "I got what I wanted here." He turned and began to walk away. "Oh, wait…" He said, as if he'd only just remembered something. He turned back to her. "Just to be sure…"

He looked her in the eye. "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen almost gasped in shock, but managed to contain it, barely. Shinjuku… How could he…? Did he know who she was?

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" She said, innocently, but curiously. The boy's expression changed from neutral to surprise. "Why would you say that?" She continued.

He changed to a look of concentration. "Go back to class." He ordered, staring her down.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will!" He looked shocked, slowly backing away from her. She couldn't believe the nerve. He expected her to do as he said without second thought! Typical Britannian. Always thinking they were above you. It might draw suspicion, but she swore that she was going to give him a piece of her-

"Hey, Lulu! Kallen!" A cry came from a first-floor window behind him and they both turned to the speaker, a girl with waist length ginger hair. She was waving at them, smiling. "You know it's time to head over to the Chem Lab! You better get a move on!"

"Oh, damn!" The boy (Lulu?) cried, putting a hand on the side of his head as he remembered something. "It's my turn to set up for class!" He set off in a run, forgetting about Kallen completely.

"Hey, wait!" She said, but he was too far away.

_Who was that guy?_ She thought. _And why did he mention Shinjuku?_ She frowned. _If he knows anything about me, I need to find out about him.  
_

* * *

"_So, how campus life treating ya?"_

"Stifling." Kallen replied. "I was stuck in History class yesterday." She sighed. "Look, maybe I should just head back." She leaned on the small wall at the edge of the school roof, looking out onto the pristine white buildings of the Tokyo settlement.

"_The army's on high alert right now."_ Kaname Ougi said from the other end of the phone call. _"Stay there, let things cool off."_

"But," She hesitated. "What about the voice on the radio?"

"_We can't go looking for a voice."_ Ougi stated. _"Besides, Naoto would be happy to see you back in school."_

Kallen frowned. Ougi always knew her weak spots. _"Forget about Shinjuku for now." _He continued. _"I'll be in touch."_ He hung up, leaving Kallen to stare down at the phone.

_Shinjuku…_ It had been a few days since then, yet Kallen could stop thinking about it. Or that mysterious voice. _I guess he's right but…_

'_Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku.'_

Kallen gasped. That boy had mentioned Shinjuku. Why? Could he have been…?

_No, it couldn't have been his voice. _She thought.

_Could it?_

* * *

The boy was in her next class, sitting just behind her. He was in a perfect position for her to watch him through the mirror in her pencil case.

She listened carefully to his voice, comparing it to the one that had helped them in Shinjuku.

_It could be_… she thought, keeping her head down, only glancing at her mirror occasionally. _No… I can't remember well enough to be sure._

At the moment, he was answering a question the teacher had asked him. Satisfied with his reply, the teacher thanked him and he sat down.

By chance, he glanced at Kallen's table. Kallen shut the case, trying to be subtle about it, but she was sure he had seen her looking.

She looked forward, her face a picture of neutrality, but in her mind the gears were turning.

_There's nothing else for it._ She thought, reaching a decision. _If he knows who I really am, then the second I get a chance…_

She glanced back at him through a curtain of red hair. _I need to take care of him._

* * *

_All I did was simply mention Shinjuku, but…_ Lelouch glanced at Kallen's table, only catching a glimpse of her blue eyes watching him before she shut her pencil case and looked forwards.

_She's trying very hard to conceal her identity_, he thought, _so if there's any chance that I know who she is, at the first opportunity, she'll strike._

The gears began turning in his head, formulating a plan. _I can't use my power on her again, so I can't make her forget. I could always try and act like I don't know. If I simply don't do anything suspicious and show no interest in the rebels, she'll believe that my mention of Shinjuku was just a misunderstanding._

He glanced back at the girl. _However, despite her Britannian blood, she seemed to be trusted by the higher ranks of the resistance. If I told her who I was and convinced her to trust me, then it might be easier for the rebels to trust me as well._

Lelouch weighed the pros and cons of each plan, analysing them carefully for anything that could backfire. Of course, there was a great deal of risk with either plan, but he had accepted the risks of this lifestyle without hesitation.

By the time the class ended, Lelouch had made a decision. The latter plan was extremely dangerous, but if it worked, it would help more in the long run. It was worth a try, at least.

As the bell rung for the end of the day, Lelouch stood to gather his textbooks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shirley walk up to him.

"Hey, Lulu." She said in greeting, her voice at its normal level of cheerfulness. "You coming along?" She appeared to be inviting him to the outing she was going to with her friends.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time." He said, picking up his bag. He had something he needed to do.

He walked towards Kallen's desk, which was currently surrounded by a group of girls who, presumably, were inviting her to the same outing Shirley was going to. From the way the conversation was going, it seemed that she had turned them down also.

"Yeah, I thought so." One girl sighed.

"You've got to go straight home, then." Said another.

"What do you have, a curfew?" A third asked.

Lelouch reached the desk, and the five girls, including Kallen, looked up at him in surprise. "What's up?" the fourth girl asked him, but he ignored her, stopping when he was standing in front of the redhead.

"You think that you could spare a minute?" he asked her. "I need to talk to you."

The girl gathered around them gave out gasps of surprise and Shirley squeaked at Lelouch's words in the back of the room. They all looked at Kallen, to see her reaction. Slowly, she stood.

"Sure." She said, looking him in the eye, her face completely neutral. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Huh?!" Shirley gasped as the girls around them squealed.

* * *

The boy, who introduced himself as Lelouch, led her to a building at the edge of campus that was small when compared to the other academy buildings. After walking through a few corridors, they entered a large room. Kallen's instincts made her examine the room thoroughly, looking for possible escape routes and hiding places.

Tables were gathered in the middle of the room under a large chandelier. A wide staircase led to a large wrap-around balcony of a second floor, and the wall opposite from where they had entered was lined with large windows. It was in front of one of these windows that they both stood, facing each other. Lelouch looked out the window for a moment and then looked at her as she spoke.

"I didn't even know this room existed." She said, looking around the room, raising her left hand to check that her pouch, which contained a hidden knife, was still hidden under her right sleeve. She was subtle about it, making it looked like she was rubbing her arm. Lelouch didn't seem to notice.

"It's the clubhouse for the Student Council." He replied. "They built it as a ballroom for various special occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed in here?"

"Yes, that's correct." He paused, looking out the window again._ It's time to find out what he knows,_ Kallen thought to herself

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he looked her in the eye with a neutral expression on his face. "It's…" He hesitated. "About Shinjuku."

Kallen barely managed to keep her eyes from widening in shock. He knew who she was. He knew about Shinjuku. She rubbed her right arm again, checking for the pouch while double checking for exits and hiding places in the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." She stated, firmly.

"Don't lie to me." He said, just as firmly. "Listen, there something I need to-"

"Found it!"

The cry interrupted whatever Lelouch was going to say and halted any chance for Kallen to take action. They both turned to look at the second floor balcony just above the staircase, just as the ginger-haired girl from earlier stood up and raised her hand, holding a small square object.

"I found it! Look, this is it, right?" She shouted, the words echoing around the room. A moment later, a short girl with black pigtails appeared and ran up to her.

"What a relief!" She said as she was handed the object. "You found our lab data!"

"Good, my back is killing me." Said a blue haired boy, who stood up from behind the balcony rail as he spoke.

Just then, the doors that Lelouch and Kallen had entered through slid open, revealing a woman with shoulder-length blond hair. She was wearing a blue apron over her Ashford Academy uniform and pushing a serving trolley with multiple plates of food on it.

"Were you able to find it?" She asked as she walked into the room. "I'm finished up on my end. Shall we dig in?"

"Oh, wow!" The blue haired boy gasped, gaping at the food.

"Way to go, Milly!" said the ginger haired girl.

Milly chuckled. "You adore me, I know." She said as she began putting the pots and plates of food on the tables.

"Hey, what is all this?" Lelouch asked, confused.

Milly turned to him. "Lelouch, didn't you know? I thought that's why you brought her." She turned back to the food and continued her task. "We're inducting Kallen into the Student Council."

This statement surprised Kallen, who would never have expected this kind of welcome, as Milly turned back to them and continued. "It was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"The principal's?" Lelouch asked.

"He thought it was best. With her poor health, she'd have a harder time with regular club activities. Oh!" She turned to Kallen, suddenly remembering something. "By the way, I'm the Student Council President, Milly Ashford. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh." Kallen said, bowing slightly. "Thank you. The pleasure's all mine."

The other three members of the Student Council ran up to them, introducing themselves in turn.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary." The blue haired boy said. "If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

The ginger haired spoke next. Up close, Kallen noted she was the tallest of the three. "Hi!" She said in a cheerful, high-pitched voice. "I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the Swim Club. Welcome."

The short girl with the pigtails spoke last and from her stance, Kallen thought she seemed nervous. "Um… My name's Nina." She said, timidly.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kallen said.

There was a whirring sound, like a small motor, and then a small voice, like a child's, spoke up. "Shirley?" Everyone turned towards the newcomer, who was a small girl in a wheelchair, with long sandy-brown hair, wearing the middle school uniform. "I'm sorry, but do you think you can you set these up on the table for me?"

"Oh, sure! Thanks, Nuna." Shirley said, rushing forward to take the small cakes and confectionaries form the girl's lap. Kallen noticed that the girl's eyes were closed.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked the girl. He seemed to know her well.

Milly noticed Kallen's confused look and explained. "This is Lelouch's sister." She explained.

"I'm still in Middle School Group, so I can't be on the Council yet." Nunnally said.

"That's all right. You're an honorary member in our books." Rivalz said, stepping towards the tables. Nina hummed in confirmation of the statement.

Nunnally turned her head towards Kallen, somehow knowing where the redhead was standing. "Hello, there." She greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen."

Despite herself, Kallen couldn't help but smile at how sweet Nunnally was. "Thank you." She replied. "You as well."

"Right!" Rivalz said, placing a large, green bottle on the table in front of him. "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

Shirley immediately realized what it was. "Champagne!" she gasped.

"Yeah, but we're on the Student Council, we shouldn't." Nina said, worried and hesitant.

"Ah, loosen up already." He said nonchalantly. He raised the bottle and began to open it with his thumb. "Besides, it's not Champagne, it's Sparkling Cider."

"Oh, yeah?" Shirley said, disbelieving. "Let me see that bottle!" She made a grab for it, but Rivalz quickly held it out of her reach, crying, "Hey, stop it." Nina covered up her ears and ducked her head. She didn't seem to like arguments.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked, confused. Milly walked up to her and handed her a carton of orange juice. "Here, Nunnally." She said.

Rivalz kept dodging Shirley's grabs for the bottle. "Lelouch!" He cried. "Heads up!" He tossed the bottle towards his friend. Lelouch, realizing what he meant, reached up and caught it. Shirley quickly pushed Rivalz out of the way and made a beeline for Lelouch.

"You're not getting away with that bottle, Lulu!" she grabbed for the bottle, setting Lelouch off balance. He fell backwards, taking Shirley with him, and the jolt as they landed caused the already loosened plug from the bottle to shoot out towards Kallen, who was standing right behind Lelouch.

Her battle reflexes reacted immediately. She swiped the plug away with her hand. At the same moment, the built up pressure from the bottle caused whatever was in it to shoot out.

Right on top of Kallen.

The stream of liquid landed right on the top of her head. As the pressure eased, the stream slowly made a wet path down the front of her uniform and on the floor in front of her before finally ceasing. Behind all the surprised and grimacing Student Council members, Nunnally innocently asked, "What just happened?"

There was a pause. _Well,_ Kallen thought absently, _this didn't turn out as I'd expected._

* * *

The situation was perfect.

After the accident, Milly had led Kallen to one of the bathrooms within the Clubhouse while Lelouch had gone to get some clothes from Sayoko. Shirley had then gone with Milly to wash Kallen's uniform while Rivalz and Nina had been left to quickly gather up the uneaten food and take care of Nunnally.

That meant that there was no one who could disturb him and Kallen this time. He had told Sayoko to bring the clothes to him so that he could have an excuse to talk to Kallen. He opened a drawer in his room, reached into the back of it and brought out a small device. It was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand and had four buttons on the side, with four lights above them and a round speaker below them. Lelouch looked at the recorder, deep in thought.

It was time to make a decision.

He'd already mentioned Shinjuku twice, so she was definitely suspicious of him. He suspected she would have made her move in the ballroom if the Council hadn't shown up. Still, he could probably make up some excuse. He had heard of online games that let you play as Knightmare Frames. He could use that to make it look like a coincidence.

But although this seemed the better and less risky plan, the original plan still lingered in his mind. Although it could go wrong in many ways, it was now much easier to achieve. So long as he was careful, said the right things and was extremely lucky, it might work. He was willing to admit Kallen was someone he wanted as an ally.

Once again, he weighed the pros and cons of his plans, slipping the recorder into his pocket as Sayoko walked into the room. The short-haired Japanese maid was holding a bundle of his clothes, which she handed to him. "This is all I could find that could fit her." She said, handing him his red jacket, a black shirt and some grey trousers.

"It'll do. Thank you." He replied.

"Will that be all, master?" She asked. Lelouch paused and looked at the bundle in his hands as he considered. If he chose to keep his secret, then he could use his power on Sayoko and ask her to call the phone in the bathroom and play a recording of his voice while he was with Kallen. That would eliminate any suspicions Kallen had. However, if he dismissed Sayoko now, there would be not turning back from telling Kallen the truth.

_It's now or never…_ He thought. He looked back at Sayoko and made his decision. "Thank you, Sayoko. That will be all." The maid nodded, then turned and walked out of the room. Lelouch waited for her footsteps to fade away before proceeding towards the bathroom.

Once outside the door, he took a deep breath and transferred his bundle to one arm so he could knock. "It's Lelouch." He called. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in." she replied, her voice muffled by the door. "I've drawn the curtain already."

He pressed a button next to the door and it slid open, revealing the lavishly decorated bathroom. Lelouch walked in and paused as he noticed the very… revealing shadow cast onto the shower curtain by the light above. He quickly looked away before his teenage imagination kicked in. "Sorry about all this." He said, walking towards the basket near the shower. "They can be a little over the top sometimes."

"That's okay." She replied. "Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once and a while, you know?"

"These are some of my clothes." He placed the bundle into the basket. "Hope that's okay."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." She said as Lelouch stood up and leaned against the sink. "That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here." He said, still keeping his eyes on the floor. "It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms." He explained. "The principal of the school lets us live here as a favour."

"I see." She said. She didn't seem to be trying anything. Lelouch would have to see if she was going to.

"Anyway…" he said, walking towards the door as if he was about to leave.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped. She wanted him to stay. Good, that meant she wanted to ask something. He turned back to her as she paused. She reached around the edge of the curtain and held out her hand. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure." He looked towards where her hand was gesturing and saw a small pink pouch. It seemed ordinary but, considering her secret life, Lelouch suspected it was a lot more than that. Still, he picked it up and walked towards the curtain, looking away as he reached his hand behind it to give her the pouch.

Despite his suspicions, he still didn't expect her to grab his arm.

The pouch dropped into the bathtub with a splash as it hit the puddles of water beside Kallen's feet. Lelouch's heart rate had sped up and he could feel the blood pumping beneath the girl's tight grip on his arm.

He managed to keep his voice calm, though his mind was racing. "You really are a live wire, aren't you?"

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked, ignoring him.

"What do you mean-" He began, only for Kallen to cut him off with a sharp "Don't play dumb!"

"You brought up Shinjuku the other day." She continued. "And again in the ballroom. Why?"

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" She said, frustrated. She bent down to retrieve her pouch. "Yes or No." she said. "That's all I want to hear out of you."

Lifting the pouch to his arm, she pressed a button and a small knife blade slid out of it, confirming Lelouch's suspicions.

_Damn it._ He thought. He was in too deep. There was no way out of this. His options were telling the truth or bleeding to death.

He could see her through the gap in the curtain. She was glaring at him. He met her eyes to make sure of two things. Firstly, that she knew he would be telling the truth during her questioning. And secondly, despite his current predicament, he didn't want his eyes straying while she was holding a knife to his wrist.

"Were you at Shinjuku during the massacre?" she asked, the knife pressing onto the sleeve of his uniform.

"Yes." He answered.

"Were you the voice on the radio?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who I really am?"

"Yes."

"That there's only one thing I can do. If you know who I really am, I'll have to silence you." She raised the knife, poised to strike. "Any last words?"

The last words offer was surprising, but Lelouch recovered quickly. He had seconds to save himself. "Just one: why?"

She paused, looking at him as if he was stupid. "I've just explained why!" She said, somewhat angrily.

"So that's it!" He said, just as angrily. "I saved you and your entire rebel force. I got you Knightmare Frames. I stopped a massacre and you're going to kill me for it?"

His reasoning caught Kallen off guard and her grip loosened. His normally poor reflexes kicking in, Lelouch ripped his arm from her grip and backed away quickly towards the door. She responded immediately, jumping out of the shower and shoving Lelouch against the door, her knife inches from his throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." She said. "And it better be good."

"I'm the only one who can help you." Lelouch said, very aware of the knife at his throat.

"A Britannian would never help us!" she said with absolute certainty. "You've probably called the police already."

"And yet, not a single police car has appeared." He pointed out.

"I'm the daughter of a nobleman. They won't investigate me on the word of some schoolboy."

"The Britannian military is blaming the rebels for the Shinjuku massacre. As always, the Britannian population believes every word. The police are going to look for any leads on those rebels." He looked her in the eyes, speaking with certainty. "No matter the social status of the suspect, they're still going to check. And if your blood's on record…" He didn't finish, leaving Kallen to work out the implications.

Her eyes slowly widened. "You're lying." Her voice had gotten quieter.

"Am I?" She paused then, looking down at the knife at his throat. She was beginning to doubt herself.

"Why?" She said, her voice beginning to rise. "Why would you help us?"

"Because I hate Britannia!" He began to raise his voice in response.

"What reason would a Britannian hate his own country?" She practically shouted at him, meeting his eyes again.

"You know the reason!" His unwavering gaze on her eyes intensified. "You've seen the reason!"

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen'

It took a moment before it hit her and when it did, her eyes widened into near perfect circles and her mouth dropped open. "Nunnally." She whispered as the knife drew away from Lelouch's throat by a few centimetres.

"My mother was a commoner by birth." This story was a partial lie, but it was close enough to the truth. That particular secret would have to stay hidden for now. "A nobleman fell in love with her and they married. But many among the noble houses viewed this as an insult."

She was completely silent as he continued. "Eight years ago, my mother was assassinated. She died shielding Nunnally from the bullets, but Nunnally was crippled when one hit her legs. The shock of losing Mother caused her to become blind, as well."

"Her eyes were closed." Kallen murmured looking away for a moment. Lelouch nodded. "So," Kallen looked at him now. "You're doing this for your sister."

Again, he nodded. "Like you fight for your brother." She gasped, but Lelouch answered the question before it was asked. "I got into Shinjuku when I fell into the truck you were driving. The Britannians found us when he crashed in the subway tunnels."

She quickly put two and two together. "So, you were there when my brother…" She stopped then. The wound was still fresh. Lelouch continued.

"The canister you had stolen wasn't poison gas. The Britannians didn't want that fact to be known, in order to justify the massacre." He paused, looking away then. "They had captured me, and were holding me at gunpoint, when he detonated the truck."

He looked into her eyes then, and saw that they had begun to shine with tears. "Your brother saved my life." He said, and he himself had only just realized it was true. "I only wish I could have saved his."

There was silence then as Kallen processed the information. The moment passed and Kallen drew the knife back into her pouch. "I'm sorry." She finally said, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry doesn't bring back the dead." Her head snapped up, teary eyes wide with astonishment. He stared back, eyes unwavering "But we, the living, can avenge them. My mother, your brother, all the Japanese that have died because of Britannia."

He held out his hand. "Kallen Kozuki. Will you help me in my goal of defeating Britannia and creating a better world?"

She looked down at the hand, slowly processing what he was offering, before she smiled and firmly shook his hand. "Of course." She withdrew her hand, realizing for the first time that she was crying, and raised her arm to wipe the tears away. As she did so, Lelouch suddenly became aware of a very important fact.

The blood rushed to his face as he hastily looked away and said, "Um… you may want to get back behind the curtain."

Her arm lowered as she looked at him in confusion. The tears in her eyes then evaporated as her face heated up in mortification. She grabbed his shirt, spun him around and pushed him out of the door as she opened it. "Get out!" she screeched.

Lelouch was almost literally thrown out of the room, only barely managing to bring up his arms so that his hands cushioned the impact, not his face.

He stood there for a moment, staring at the wall in front of him before he murmured to himself.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

Kallen stopped and turned to Lelouch, who had been walking with her back to the ballroom. He was looking at her with a serious expression. "What is it?" she asked.

"This may seem a bit much." He said. "But I need you to keep my identity a secret from the other rebels."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked. "You trusted me enough."

"You and I were able to talk face-to-face and in private. Revealing myself to the rebels would lead to a situation where I would have to talk to a lot of people at once, all of whom have been wronged by Britannia." He began to walk again. "After the massacre yesterday, they may not be as accepting of my story as you are."

She considered this and then nodded. "That makes sense, I guess." They were approaching the ballroom now. "Anything else?"

"It's too soon to do anything else." He said. "We should wait for any other developments."

They began to hear the sound of the TV as they walked through the door. Kallen guessed the council were watching the news.

That was when Nunnally cried out. "Lelouch, it's awful!"

Lelouch was instantly worried. "What is?" He said, looking at the screen. It showed a view of the Britannian Embassy, a large white building in the Tokyo Settlement. The Student Council stood in front of it, watching intently. Nunnally had turned to Kallen and Lelouch as they had entered the room.

Milly turned to them as well. "Prince Clovis has been found dead." She said.

Kallen and Lelouch gasped in surprise, but Lelouch's was faked. After all, he had known Clovis was dead. He'd been the one to kill him. Not that anyone knew that.

The TV cut to a press conference. A man in a clean blue uniform and white cape stood at a pedestal, flanked on both sides by men in soldier uniforms. The subtitle identified the man as Margrave Jeremiah.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us!" He was saying as the cameras flashed all around him. "He fought for peace and justice against all the Elevens!"

"We're not Elevens." Kallen murmured, quietly enough so that only Lelouch could hear her. "We're Japanese."

"He died a martyr!" The margrave said, clenching his fist. "We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."

The screen cut back to the newsroom as the anchorwoman began to speak. "We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news."

Lelouch and Kallen stepped up to the TV to get a better look. "What could be important enough to interrupt the Margrave?" the redhead asked.

"The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!" A few of the Council members gasped. Lelouch's eyebrows rose. _A suspect?_ He thought. _Who could they have found?_

"According to this report," the anchorwoman was saying. "The suspect is an Honorary Britannian." The view changed to show some Britannian soldiers leading a brown-haired boy, who looked no older than Lelouch, into a police van.

Lelouch's eyes widened in recognition. "What the…?"

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian." The anchorwoman announced as Lelouch stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I repeat. Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."


End file.
